Un Beso Tuyo
by QaramellTem
Summary: Aquella chica lo iba a volver loco, ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera pudor? , ¡Claro que no tenía, ni una pizca! …—Ayer dijiste que yo era…-La chica bajó la cabeza al no poder continuar y le sonrió. —Bueno, sabes lo que dijiste…¡Ahora pagarás!... / RETO #59 DE LOS 100 SHIKATEMAS. ¡SEGUIMOS VIVAS!


_**D**edicado A Todos Los Que Aman_(:

* * *

**Un Beso Tuyo**

**Por ~QaramellTem**

**

* * *

**

Estaba desesperado, no tenía un buen plan, pero eso no importaba, mucho menos correr semi desnudo por toda la escuela con una bolsa de basura que cubría lo esencial como única vestimenta…

¡Y Todo Por Su Maldita Culpa!

Aquella chica lo iba a volver loco, ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera pudor? , ¡Claro que no tenía, ni una pizca! …

Se había metido a los vestidores de hombres , todo para hacerle aquella broma sucia.

Dio la vuelta en el pasillo derecho que daba hacia la clase "A", y encima de ello la muy maldita, seguramente negaría lo que hizo, pero a no! ¡Esta vez haría que buscaran su ropa en el casillero de la chica nueva!.

—¡NARA SHIKAMARU!.- Se escuchó gritar.

Error!, grave error, en ese justo momento la directora estaba dando unos avisos al alumnado de esa clase y él entraba así…¡Estúpida niña de la Arena!.

Toda la clase "A" comenzó a reírse del joven Nara, mientras a él se le subían los tonos rojizos a la cara.

—Parece que Temari le ha hecho una broma al niñito ese…_otra vez_ .-Susurró un chico pelirrojo.

—¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!.- Volvió a gritar la Directora del plantel y todos los jóvenes se callaron. —Shizune!

—¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?.- Respondió poniéndose alerta.

—Dejaremos estos sermoneos para después…-A la mujer rubia se le resaltó una vena en la frente. —¡Acompáñame Shikamaru!.

—Demo..Tsunade-sama…- Trató de excusarse el aludido.

—¡Nada!, ¡Es una orden no una sugerencia!

Una banda de chiflidos se escucho para el chico, acompañada de un montón de comentarios soeces de parte de los varones de la clase.

—¡CÁLLENSE! O los castigo!.- Sentenció Tsunade y el silencio volvió a reinar.

—Tsunade-sama..Tsunade-sama…

Ella lo ignoraba, hasta que éste gritó :

—¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE LA NIÑATA DE LA ARENA!.

—¡A mi no me digas niñata, baka!.- Estalló una chica rubia que estaba sentada hasta atrás, levantándose de su asiento y señalándole con el dedo.

—¡Pues madura!...¡Mira que ya me tienes harto!

—¡No tengo la culpa de que seas tan idiota que caigas siempre en mis trampas!.- Y ella se tapó la boca, acababa de declarar el delito.

—¡SHIKAMARU, TEMARI, ANDANDO A MI OFICINA!

—Demo…- Intentó replicar Temari, pero se detuvo al notar que su mayor comenzaba a enfurecerse más. —Hai, Hai.

* * *

—Déjenme ver, de nuevo… Temari, tú, entraste al vestidor de los chicos y le quitaste la ropa a Shikamaru…-Dijo la Directriz.

—Hai…Demo…- Tsunade la miró con enojo y la chica se calló.

—Y tú…-Habló mirando al Nara. —Ante tu enojo, corriste a ajustar cuentas con Sabaku No, eh?.

—Hai…

—Entonces, están castigados! Y no me digan 'demo', porque los suspendo!

—Hai, Tsunade-sama.- Dijeron a unísono.

* * *

—¡Estúpido cabeza de piña!.- Gritó Temari, mientras limpiaba con un cepillo el suelo del pasillo del segundo piso, Tsunade la directora les había asignado limpiar todos los pisos de las aulas y pasillos con un cepillo de dientes, todos los días después de clases.

—¡Idiota niñata de..!.- Le dijo en respuesta Shikamaru.

—Ya cállate, de todas formas eres más idiota tú!.

—Mira quién lo dice, ¡Marimacha!.- El chico se sintió mal al decir eso, pues notó que la había hecho sentir mal, haciéndola bajar la cabeza. —…G-gomenesai…

—¡Baka…-Susurró compungida, "Ya verá" , pensó, y puso todo su coraje en el cepillo para terminar más rápido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shikamaru llegó a la misma hora de siempre a la escuela, y a su clase, sentándose a un lado de la ventana con bastante desgana, cuando miró que en su pupitre había una nota…

_Te espero a las 3:00 p.m. en el patio trasero de la escuela. Ven solo._

_Atte._

►_SNT_

"¿SNT?" .- Resonó en su mente.

* * *

—¡Heey! …- Le llamó su amigo.

—¿Eh?...¿Qué ocurre?.

—Nada, te volviste a quedar dormido en la última clase, debemos irnos…

—Ah, esto…Chouji, adelántate, tengo que hacer algo.

—Eh?, pues yo no tengo nada que hacer si quieres te acompaño…-Sonrió su amigo.

"_Ven solo" _

—No, esto, tengo que hacerlo yo solo, no es por ser grosero pero..

—Entiendo.- Afirmó Chouji, volviéndole a sonreír. —¡Nos vemos mañana!

—¡Sí, hasta mañana!

* * *

El muchacho se dirigió hacia el lugar que marcaba la nota, meditando quién lo necesitaría allí… ¡Sólo esperaba no fuese Shiho!... Tenía suficiente con los rumores de que ella quería tener algo con él. Le caía bien la chica, pero, no le veía más allá de una muy buena amiga.

Y ahí estaba…ella.

—Veo que has llegado, Nara.- Dijo Temari.

—Sí, Sabaku No…-Respondió.

—Ayer dijiste que yo era…-La chica bajó la cabeza al no poder continuar y le sonrió. —Bueno, sabes lo que dijiste…¡Ahora pagarás!...

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, esperaba una lluvia de golpes, y aunque debió defenderse no podía, fuese lo que fuese, primero era una chica…o eso parecía.

Entonces unos finos y cálidos labios se hallaban sobre los suyos. Sintiendo el dulce sabor que desprendían, y después de lo que a él se le hizo una eternidad, ambos labios se separaron…

Él abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con una dulce sonrisa cortesía de Sabaku No Temari.

—¡Me gustas, Shikamaru!

—Yo…- Se quedó helado sin saber que hacer o decir.

El silencio perduró unos minutos, él estaba ahí, parado como si nada le hubiese pasado. Ella se desilusionó, y salió corriendo de allí.

—¡Espera!.- Gritó, pero la rubia ya no le escuchó, se había ido.

* * *

—¡¿Nani? .- Dijo Chouji al saber lo que ayer en esas instalaciones había ocurrido. —¿La chica de la Arena, la que siempre te hace malas bromas?

Shikamaru sólo pudo atinar a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, él también se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿No fue un sueño?

—Para nada…-Habló el pelinegro. —Sentí la tibieza de sus labios, cuando tocaron los míos…- En ese momento él abrió los ojos como platos…

Temari caminaba cabizbaja por el pasillo con un libro en mano, apretando con la otra su puño.

* * *

Habían pasado siete días desde aquello…

Viernes!...Kami-sama gracias por el descanso. Al fin, el final de la semana, una semana más y el curso se iría al caño. Pero, para Nara Shikamaru, era una eternidad sin verle…

¿A dónde había ido? ¿Dónde se había escondido?...¿Él tendría la culpa?.

Desde hacía ya una semana la chica de Suna no había asistido a clases y no saber nada de ella, por primera vez …¡Lo estaba matando!.

Quizá debería ir a su clase y ver que ocurría con ella, o quizá debía ir a su casa…

Los vellos de la piel se le erizaron y todo su cuerpo tiritó, como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiese pasado…

Todo eso, sólo al pensar en la posibilidad de que sus hermanos se hallaran en casa.

Suspiró, eso sería demasiado problemático para él.

Ni siquiera notó cuándo o cómo había entrado Tsunade-sama, hasta que escuchó su potente voz hablarle al grupo…

—Como muchos sabrán, Sabaku No Gaara, de aquí, su grupo, no ha asistido a clases desde hace ya una semana…-Dijo la Godaime Directora.

Shikamaru hizo por primera vez hincapié en ello…

¡Ninguno de los tres había asistido a clases!

—Por lo tanto es mi deber avisarles que, como ya sabrán, Momoka Miyazawa, Yuto Fukuzawa y Ryota Yamamoto, sus antiguos compañeros, regresarán ya del intercambio interescolar KonoSuna, sin más que informarles, ¡Que tengan un buen día!...- Y la mujer salió del aula.

¡No!...¡No podía ser cierto! Tenía que hablar con ella!...

* * *

—Tsunade-sama…-Dijo el Nara asomando su cabeza entre las puertas de la oficina de la directriz del instituto.

— ¡Pasa, Shikamaru!...-Habló revisando unos papeles. —¿Qué quieres?.

—Yo…

—¿Sí?

—Yo…Quería hablar con usted sobre… …Temari..-Confesó avergonzado.

—¿Temari?- La mujer levantó la vista. —¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?.

—Quería saber, dónde vive…-El joven bajó la vista. —Tengo una cuenta pendiente y…

—Shikamaru Nara…No es propio de un hombre de verdad, ir a buscar a una chica, sólo para pelear…- Le dijo moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.—No creo que tú …

—¡Quiero Verle!.-Gritó. —Tengo que decirle que ella…- Susurró más para si mismo.

—Bien, aquí tienes…- Le acercó unos papeles. —Sólo espero que no vayas a pelear, eh?.

—Hai!

* * *

Bien, ya estaba ahí...

Ahora ¿Qué demonios hacia?, lo mejor era tocar el timbre…

El típico "Ding Dong" se escuchó …

Al Nara le temblaron las piernas al ver al hermano más grande de Temari, saliendo a recibirle…

—Kankurou…-Alcanzó a decir, mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. —Yo, esto…Q-quería…V-ver…

—¡Deja de tartamudear, vago idiota!.-Dijo el recién nombrado. —¿A qué vienes, tú, eh?...-El joven le miraba desconfiado.

Obviamente no podía decir a él, su hermano que venía ver a la única fémina de esa casa…

—Quiero ver a tu hermana..

…O quizá si podía.

—¿Nani?.- Cuestionó tronándose los nudillos. —¿Decías?.

Por un momento dudó.

Pensó en irse, estar a salvo y poder tener hijos, pero después meditó, no iba a irse, sino..¿Qué ejemplo le daría a sus hijos si es que salía vivo?.

—No me amedrentarás…-Suspiró. —Quiero ver a tu hermana

—Ja, mira, niñito..-Le dijo despectivamente. —No sé si eres lento o no, pero lo explicaré para ti, -Kankurou carraspeó. —¡Lárgate!-Gritó. —Sino quieres que te rompa los huesos.

—Rómpelos!.-Lo retó. —Eso no cambiaría mi objetivo, quiero verla.

—Idiota!...

Lo último que vio, fue el puño de Kankurou acercándose peligrosamente hacia su rostro, e impactando en el.

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

—¡Kankurou!..¿Qué demonios le has hecho?.- Escuchó decir a Temari. —Shikamaru, Shikamaru…-Le llamó, pero no volvió en sí.

* * *

Se hallaba en un cuarto blanco, seguro en el hospital de Konoha.

—¡Temari!.- Dijo desesperado levantándose.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, era la de su amiga Ino.

—Ella se fue, junto con sus hermanos, deben estar abordando un vuelo ahora.

—…Tengo que ir allá…Auch!- Se quejó al sentirse adolorido del abdomen. —Que demo…

La rubia Yamanaka lo sujetó de la mano. —No vayas, a menos que quieras una Kankupaliza.

—Tengo que decirle algo…

—¿El qué?

—Algo importante!

* * *

No supo cómo diablos había terminado de convencer a Ino Yamanaka que le trajese al aeropuerto, quizá le dijo las cuatro palabras más importantes en su vida*…

Era eso o que le había prometido le regalaría un bonito vestido verde de un importante diseñador…o sea el vestido que su mamá diseñó para cuando tuviese una esposa. Sí, para él, su madre era algo obsesiva con que encontrase una chica.

Le agradeció a Ino con la cabeza en cuanto lo dejó frente al aeropuerto,

Cruzó la calle a gran velocidad, rozando con varios automóviles al pasar, y recibiendo varios insultos en el trayecto.

Aceleró el paso al sentirse llegar a la puerta del aeropuerto, preguntó nervioso cuál era el avión que pronto saldría a Suna y si él podía comprar algún boleto.

—No…-Contestó la joven mujer que se encontraba detrás de la taquilla de boletos.

—¿No?

—No señor, ya se vendieron todos.

—Venga, pero, ¿Podría decirme si en ese vuelo van algunos hermanos 'Sabaku No'?.- Dijo casi jadeando.

—No señor, no puedo.

—¿Por qué?- Cuestionó con la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Política de la empresa.

—Vale, gracias.- Contestó molesto.

Se tiró a correr por el lugar en donde se suponía se encontraba algún avión que iría a Suna, y miró al 'último' que le había mencionado la mujer de la taquilla; marchándose lejos, volando ya en lo alto.

Después de eso, caminó otro poco, y se tiró al suelo, golpeándolo con ambas manos, derramando unas lágrimas de impotencia.

—¿Shikamaru?.- Oyó decir a Ino. —Yo…

—Déjame en paz…¡Quiero quedarme solo!.

—Sí lo entiendo demo, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo…

—¡Déjenme en paz, ambos! ¡Chouji, Ino!.- Gritó.

—…Levántate, vago idiota.- Dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

—Temari.-Susurró abriendo los ojos como platos y levantándose a una velocidad impresionante. —¿No se suponía que tú?...

—Hai,- Asintió ella con la cabeza.—Demo…No podía irme sin que me dejaras 'aquello que era tan importante que debías decirme'.- Imitó comillas con los dedos.

Yamanaka se apartó, dándoles a ambos su espacio.

—Yo…no…

—¿Podrías apresurarte, tenemos un vuelo esperando?.- Lo apuró Kankurou, que se encontraba al lado de Gaara, esperando a Temari.

—Kankurou, Gaara…-La chica Sabaku no los miró, pidiéndoles con la mirada les dejasen solos, ellos sólo asintieron y se fueron. —Continúa.

—Yo…¡No quiero que te vayas!.-Confesó. —Quizá no puedo decirte un 'Te Amo', como el que esperas o un 'Tú también me gustas' como el que debí decir aquel día, demo …

Las palabras que salían de su boca sólo hacían entristecer más a la chica, que bajaba su cabeza, al notarlo, Shikamaru se calló.

Le tomó por la nuca y la besó. Ella le correspondió entre sorprendida y fascinada.

Un beso cálido, lleno de todas esas cosas que el chico ciervo no podía expresar con palabras, y que quedaban perfectas con el beso.

Posesivo y dulce a la vez, lleno de dudas por dentro, que sólo se soltaron al sentir los labios de aquella chica, de nuevo, con su delicioso sabor durazno…

…

Y Quizá Shikamaru y Temari no tenían muy claro cómo es que saldrían adelante, pero…

Sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro, con todo y su particular forma de demostrar amor.

* * *

**De antemano, gracias por leer!...Besos y saludos.**

**Atte.**

**~QaramellTem**

**PD: Creo que este es, el One-Shot más largo que he escrito y el único (hasta ahora) que me he tomado tres días para terminarlo :O**

*** : —_Creo que me importa_.  
**


End file.
